Cumpleaños
by Gealaich
Summary: Un pequeño Scerek que escribí, es un one shot corto y dulce sobre el Cumpleaños de Derek. Es un yaoi, chico/chico. Si os gusta mi estilo escribiendo en mayo me publican mi primera novela, si queréis ver de qué va buscad "Ariel y el asesino de mujeres" en Facebook. Por cierto, en esta historia digo que Derek es un Alpha porque un lobo Alpha siempre elige a otro Alpha como compañero


**Cumpleaños**

Un ruido en el exterior lo despertó de su sueño. Abrió los ojos, por un instante se sintió confuso y no supo dónde se encontraba. Había tenido un sueño muy vívido, durante un rato no habló, para evitar romper el hechizo. A su alrededor nada parecía haber cambiado desde el día anterior, nada era diferente, salvo por un pequeño detalle: era su cumpleaños y como todos los años, desde hacía doce, no tenía el menor interés en celebrarlo.

Se incorporó de la cama, se puso un vaquero, una camiseta y decidió dar una vuelta. Eran las tres de la mañana y ningún ser humano estaba despierto a esa hora. En ese momento tenía toda la ciudad para sí, Beacon Hills dormía. A él le gustaba pasear de madrugada, el silencio de las calles, ver a todas las familias metidas en su hogar seguras de que nada malo podría ocurrirles. Disfrutaba escuchando únicamente sus pasos en el pavimento, sin seres humanos y sin hombres lobos.

Paseó por la solitaria villa, vio ardillas esconderse. Era el primer día de Otoño, las hojas empezaban a caer de los árboles, muchos animales ya se estaban preparando para el frío Invierno, recolectando alimento, cambiando sus pelajes.

Se refugió en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de olvidar el pasado, aunque sabía que era imposible. Él había sido traicionado y había llevado la muerte a todos sus seres queridos. Frustrado deseó aullarle a la luna, pero esa noche no se veía a través de la niebla que cubría toda la ciudad.

Siguió caminando en silencio, al final sus pasos le condujeron a la casa de Scott. Contempló la vivienda, sin hacer ruido se coló en la casa.

Observó a Melissa durmiendo, tenía una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. Nada parecía perturbar su sueño, la miró un buen rato, echando de menos a su propia madre. A veces le costaba recordar su olor, se confundía con el hedor que quedó tras su muerte.

Trató de luchar contra sus propios deseos, pero no pudo y acabo cediendo. Se dirigió a la habitación de Scott. Al entrar su olor lo envolvió y lo llenó de alegría como pocas cosas lograban hacer en su absurda existencia. El cachorro dormía, durante la noche se había agitado mucho y la ropa de la cama estaba esparcida por toda la habitación. Observó como su pecho subía y bajaba, escuchó el latido de su corazón. Sin hacer el menor ruido se aproximó a su cama, se sentó a su lado, olió su cuello. Con la mano derecha separó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre el ojo, dejó escapar un suspiro inaudible de sus labios. Acarició su frente, su cuerpo estaba tibio al tacto, se estremeció ligeramente y Derek cogió las mantas de la cama para taparlo de nuevo. Deseaba ver sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, pero estaba profundamente dormido. Scott suspiró en sueños y él se conmovió.

Amaba a ese estúpido cachorro, tanto que dolía.

Durante un largo tiempo lo contempló, tratando de memorizar todos sus rasgos, tratando de aprenderse las líneas de su hermoso rostro pues, llegado el momento, temía que Scott se fuera de su vida para siempre y él deseaba poder recordarlo. Al observar la luz que se filtraba por las persianas de la habitación descubrió un hermoso amanecer, era hora de irse, antes de que los habitantes de la casa McCall se despertaran y lo pillaran en su incursión nocturna. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia Scott, besó su frente con ternura.

_Te deseo un buen día, cachorro. – _Susurró y luego se alejó por dónde había venido.

Al llegar a su casa se dirigió a la ducha, se metió bajo su chorro durante media hora.

Derek se sentó en una mesa con la taza de café. La cocina casi parecía un lugar habitable. Sabía que quizás lo mejor era destruirla completamente y edificar sobre los cimientos, pero en ese lugar había vivido toda su vida y como no tenía a nadie con quien compartir un proyecto de futuro, decidió hacer las reformas justas. Tal vez más adelante encontraría a alguna persona dispuesta a construir un nuevo hogar a su lado.

Su memoria le llevó a los tiempos felices de la casa Hale. Con los primos correteando por todas partes, con su madre y su tía afanándose en la cocina, con sus hermanos y hermanas jugando a policías y ladrones. Casi podía volver a ese instante y tocarlo, pero sus recuerdos no traerían de vuelta a su familia. No podrían borrar la traición de Kate.

Se clavó las garras en las piernas para tratar de olvidar el dolor, la ausencia, la soledad que lo embargaba desde hacía diez años. Se maldecía a sí mismo por haberse dejado engañar de esa manera, maldecía a Peter por haber matado a su hermana, por haberlo asesinado, por su vuelta a la vida y su desaparición. Ese día cumplía años, pero se sentía más viejo y solo que nunca. Un sonido en el bosque despertó sus alarmas. Era muy temprano y nadie se atrevería a acercarse a la vivienda Hale a esas horas. Se acercó a la puerta para esperar a ver al intruso.

Quince minutos después observó en la lejanía a alguien, el olor lo invadió todo a su alrededor. Reconocería ese olor en cualquier lugar, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pues pertenecía a su compañero. Al lobo que había elegido como su consorte, aunque aún no se lo hubiera dicho.

Entró en el porche con una bolsa y con una sonrisa deliciosa, la cual desarmó completamente a Derek.

- McCall, ¿qué haces tú aquí a estas horas?¿no deberías estar en clase?

- Me la he saltado. – Scott se acercó a Derek. – Te he traído algo.

¿No me invitas a pasar?

- Claro. – Derek se apartó del vano de la puerta. – Te he dicho muchas veces que esta también es tu casa, no me pidas permiso.

¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, cachorro?

- ¿Por qué siempre me llamas cachorro? – Protestó Scott. – Tengo dieciocho años.

- Sigues siendo un cachorro, McCall.

- Eso no es cierto, pero hoy no voy a tener una discusión contigo, Hale. – Scott caminó hacia la cocina de Derek, al llegar allí quitó lo que llevaba de la bolsa y lo colocó encima de la mesa. Ante los asombrados ojos de Derek apareció una enorme tarta de chocolate.

- La he hecho yo.- Explicó. – Espera, hay que hacerlo bien. – Scott rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó varias velas, las colocó sobre la tarta, después cogió un mechero y prendió las velas.- Sopla las velas y pide un deseo, Derek.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Quería darte una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños. Vamos, debes soplar las velas y pedir un deseo.

- ¿Por qué te has molestado, cachorro?

- Pide un deseo. – Scott empujó a Derek hasta la tarta, el asombrado Alpha no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cercanía de su compañero y apagó las velas. - ¿Qué has pedido?

- Si te lo digo no se cumplirá. – Contestó él.

- Ahora te voy a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños. – Scott se aproximó a Derek. – Cierra los ojos, Hale.

Derek cerró los ojos, después sintió los cálidos labios de Scott sobre los suyos y no pudo evitar un gruñido de felicidad. Sintió la lengua de su compañero acariciando sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar y abrió su boca como respuesta. El cuerpo de Scott ardía, su olor lo estaba volviendo loco, así que lo empujó contra la pared de la cocina para besarlo más profundamente. Sus manos acariciaron cada porción del cuerpo de Scott, quien se estremecía de felicidad con cada caricia. Al romper el beso y abrir los ojos se encontró la visión más maravillosa de toda su existencia. A su compañero mirándole con sus hermosos ojos chocolate y los labios hinchados después de su maratón de besos.

El joven lobo se aproximó a Derek, mordió su cuello con los caninos.

- Cachorro, ¿sabes lo que has hecho?

- Marcar mi territorio. – Sonrió a Derek.- Tu turno. – Scott le dedicó una mirada de adoración a Derek.

El Alpha dedicó su mirada felina a su consorte, después mordió su cuello con los caninos. Al separarse ambas miradas se quedaron enganchadas un buen rato.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto, cachorro? – Indagó Derek con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Un año. – Scott acarició la mejilla de Derek. – Desde que descubrí que tú eres mi compañero.

- ¿Quién te explicó lo de los compañeros?

- Stiles.

- ¿Stiles?

- Se metió en un foro de Internet para averiguar un poco más sobre mi naturaleza lobuna.

- ¿Stilinski? ¿En serio?

- Tú no me contabas todo y yo necesitaba saber más.

- Joder, Stilinski. – Derek acarició la mejilla de Scott. – Eso no explica cómo has sabido que soy yo, cachorro.

- Eso lo aprendí por mí mismo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Al descubrir que tenía más fantasías eróticas contigo que con cualquier otra persona.

- ¿Fantasías eróticas?

- Sueños muy vívidos. – Scott apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Derek. – En la mayoría de ellos estamos tú y yo bajo la luna llena y…

- Me imagino el resto. – Derek besó a Scott con pasión. – La luna llena no es hasta dentro de cinco días, cachorro.

- Lo sé, no iba a esperar tanto. – Scott dedicó una sonrisa pícara a Derek. - Tengo planes, Hale, y todos ellos implican que tú y yo estemos desnudos.

- Me podré adaptar. – Derek cogió a Scott en brazos. – Me temo cachorro que la tarta va a esperar un buen rato, voy a secuestrarte durante al menos unas tres horas, puede que cuatro.

¿Tendrás tanto aguante?

- Yo soy el cachorro de esta relación, Hale. – Scott mordió juguetonamente el cuello de Derek. - ¿Podrás tú aguantar mi ritmo?

- Probablemente me mates de felicidad, McCall.- Derek enterró su nariz en el cuello de Scott.- Me vuelve loco tu olor, cachorro, loco de remate.

- Bien, porque a mí me vuelves loco tú, Hale. – Scott cerró los ojos.

**7.15 de la Tarde**

La puerta de la casa de Derek se abrió y los invitados entraron en la casa y la fiesta comenzó.

A las doce, cuando la fiesta terminó, Melissa, Stiles, Lydia y el resto de invitados se marcharon, dejando a Scott con Derek. Al entrar en la habitación de Derek, Scott se acercó a su Alpha y lo besó con intensidad. Durante una hora se saciaron de besos, abrazos y caricias, hasta quedar profundamente dormidos uno encima del otro.

A las tres de la mañana Derek se despertó como todas las madrugadas. El olor de Scott inundaba su habitación, se había metido en su propio cuerpo, la esencia de Scott lo envolvía y la suya envolvía a Scott.

Pensó en que había cumplido años el día anterior y que, por una vez, su cumpleaños había marcado una diferencia.

Contempló el rostro dormido de Scott, lo apretó firmemente entre sus brazos, se pegó a su cuerpo y besó sus cabellos.

- Gracias, cachorro. Eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de toda mi vida.


End file.
